Slytherin Princess
by Artemis-no-Subaku
Summary: Sent back in time from a spell, the young Potter Heiress is now starting her fight earlier. She has many secrets that she hides, becoming a Slytherin in the first place to stop the worst death of the war that took so many from her. Will she find a new love or will she fail before it can even start?


**Summary: Sent back in time from a spell, the young Potter Heiress is now starting her fight earlier. She has many secrets that she hides, becoming a Slytherin in the first place to stop the worst death of the war that took so many from her. Will she find a new love or will she fail before it can even start?**

 **Warnings: Time Travel Au, Fem Harry, Slytherin Harry, Good Malfoys, Good Snape, Malfoys are Spies, Dumbledore Bashing, Selective Weasley Bashing, Hermione Bashing, Neville and Luna are more major characters, Surprising Family for Harry, Grey Harry**

 **DISCLAIMER: I only own Fem Harry's name arraignment, any ocs and my plot line!**

 **Thoughts/Spells**

 _Parseltongue_

' _ **Flashback'**_

-Moony and Remus-

Fem Harry's name is Briar Lisette, Briar meaning 'A Thorny Patch' Lisette meaning 'Pledged to God' so her name's meaning is A Thorny Patch Pledged to God

* * *

It was a battlefield, no one could deny that fact. Blood, screams and shouts littered throughout the entire grounds. Hogwarts had descended into madness with the fight going on around them. Curses and hexes alike flew overhead, hitting actual targets ones that weren't targeted alike. The strong copper smell of blood from friend and foe alike hung heavy in her nostrils, making a small gag escape the young woman on the field.

She ducked and twisted out of the way of curses that were thrown at her, none of them the color she needed. A small frown curled the young woman's lips as her short black hair danced around her face with her every move. She twisted out of the way as a curse flew past her and a feminine scream erupted from behind her. The ravenette froze and turned in place staring at Lavender who was screaming, blood dripping from her eyes and mouth.

Briar spun in place and cast a wordless **Bombarda** at the one who sent the curse. She watched in satisfaction as the overpowered curse obliterated a Death Eaters leg. A dangerous smirk curled the young woman's lips as she chuckled under her breath. While her 'mentor', if Dumbledore could have ever been called that, might have believed in second chances and the Greater Good, Briar was one to believe in getting rid of the problem permanently as soon as she possibly could. Briar while she may not be Dark like those that she was fighting, was definitely Grey in her approach in what she did and her spells, even her outlook on life.

Her wand flourished sharply in her hand as she fought off her attackers, knowing that Luna had her back. The blonde was surprisingly in her vicious use of Curses and Hexes to fight, the small blade strapped to her thigh didn't help anything either. To their left stood Neville, wand a blur as he sent spell after spell at their enemy, his dark brown eyes hard. A frown marred his lips, a long scar bisecting the right side of his face, sweat rolling down his temples as the male fought. Many would say that the scar would be a deterrent in his life, but his girlfriend found it lovely. A shout made the young witch freeze in place and turn slightly in place to look at the person who had shouted.

Briar stood in front of the curse, a small smile curling her lips as it sped her way. She knew that that one curse would change everything for her, Luna had told her so. The Potter Heiress stood strong in front of her enemies, wand held strong in her hand as she fought back. Many would say years later that it was because of that curse that Briar had changed from who they knew to someone completely different.

The curse, purple in color, hit her body throwing her feet away from her initial place. A loud scream erupted from somewhere on the battlefield, causing many to freeze as they turned to look at the downed savior. Her sheared short black curls laid around her face, glasses knocked askew. A loud cackle broke the silence, Voldemort staring at his downed enemy where she lay on the ground, before freezing when he felt something drip down his face. He reached up and pulled a shaking hand away from his face, seeing blood. His eyes widened and he didn't even have time to scream before he fell to the ground, dead.

There were shouts around the battlegrounds as many tried to figure out what was going on, Luna and Neville approaching their friend. The three could hear Ron and Hermione boasting somewhere to their left but ignored them as they dropped to their knees next to the ravenette.

"This is really happening then." Neville spoke softly.

"Yeah it is." Briar croaked, blood splattering her lips as she spoke.

Luna hummed softly, running her hand through the slightly older girls hair. She smiled down at the woman and closed her eyes, knowing that this was going to be the last time she saw Briar like this. The next time they would meet Briar would be different, more jaded, a Slytherin through and through.

"Greatest Blessings on the next try Briar." Luna spoke formally.

Briar gave the blonde a pained smile as her hands settled on her stomach. The life that had once been growing there was no longer there, and was the main reason Briar wanted this new start. She knew that if she were to start over there was a chance that she and Blaise would never be back together. The pair had gotten together because he had admired her Gryffindor tendencies and her inability to quit, so different from his as a Slytherin. Her Fiance had been dead for two months now, dying to protect having never known they were going to be parents.

"You know what Moon?" Briar said softly. "I don't think Blaise and I will be together again."

Luna and Neville looked at each other pained, but knew what she meant. They both knew that it was going to be unlikely that they would be together once more. They had been there when Briar had found out she had lost her baby and knew that it had destroyed the ravenette. It had only been a matter of time before she had lost it and had completely become someone new. She had changed, becoming unforgiving to the people who had taken her baby from her.

"I love you two so much." Briar whispered. "Thank you for everything that you have done for me."

Shaky hands rose and caressed their cheeks as she gave them a sad smile before bright Avada Kedavra green eyes closed for the last time. Her hands dropped to her sides and she was gone within her next breath.

Within her next breath Briar's eyes opened and she found herself in the cupboard under the stairs. A small smirk curled her lips, eyes flashing dangerously as she heard her muggle family moving around the house.

"Get up!" Petunia's voice rose as she pounded on the door to the cupboard.

" _Let the games begin_." Briar hissed as she got up and left the cupboard.

* * *

 **Artemis: So I know this is a bit different than what I normally write but this plot bunny just would not leave me alone once it hit me. I know the beginning is a bit short but I just couldn't find anything else to write to be honest…. Well let me know what you guys think~**

Till Next Time!

Kai/Artemis~


End file.
